chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mehit Nang
Though one of the Cordens system's most physically imposing races, the Mehit Nang are better known for their philosophical beliefs and monastic way of life. Individuals seeking wisdom, advice, or a simple glance of a more peaceful way of living come to the remote mountaintop city of Mungadon to speak with a people known for their serenity, Etymology and Other Names "Mehit Nang" translates literally from Sanasari as "Scavenging Claws," referring to their role in the food chain, before attaining sapience. While cultural and technological advancements have made scavenging for food ultimately unnecessary, the Mehit Nang name remains out of a sense of tradition and respect alike. Other names for the race tend to come in part from the notion of Mehit Nang as carrion eaters, but these are considered in poor taste. Biology and Anatomy Mehit Nang are the tallest extant race in the Cordens system, possibly only outclassed by the now-missing Twinned Titans. Adding to their height's tendency to draw the eye, A Mehit Nang's horns, legs, and tail are coated in brilliant scales, and can come in any color imaginable. The rest of their body is covered in large feathers (naturally gray, brown, or white), with the exception of their hooked beak, which remains a bare black or gray. While their semi-upright gait and the presence of wings instead of forelegs or arms might cause some to believe the Mehit Nang and the Astale are comparatively close evolutionary relatives, current belief holds that any potential shared lineage is ages past. The unfeathered tails of the Mehit Nang, combined with the unique limb arrangement and skull shape have led many biologists to the conclusion that the Mehit Nang are a distant offshoot of a common ancestor with the Astale, though if there is any relation to the Prepared remains a hotbed topic. Mehit Nang have four wings, with one pair located slightly higher and closer to the back than the other. This "outer" pair of wings is also larger than the "inner" pair, and can completely conceal the inner pair when both sets are folded against an individual's body. When in flight, though a Mehit Nang's wings are more than capable of colliding, the individual wingbeats are perfectly and subconsciously synced to prevent an accidental collision and the inevitable crash that would follow. Despite the presence of a hooked beak, Mehit Nang also possess a mouth with true teeth just past it, shaped to further rip flesh apart for easy digestion, as the beak is not always sufficient for the task. More strikingly, though, are the six eyes, most commonly orange, though other warm shades are not uncommon. These six eyes give Mehit Nang an incredible range of vision, meaning their only true blind spots are the space between their horns. Mehit Nang never close all six eyes at once, in a self-defense holdover. Even when sleeping, though they may not be consciously observing the world, Mehit Nang always have at least one eye open, watching. Sociology and Culture Having descended from scavengers, Mehit Nang culture emphasizes that as long as something has any use left in it, it is not worth disposing of. Needless waste of any sort is taboo, including in death. the corpse of a Mehit Nang will be stripped of everything of use, depending on the cause of their death. Funerals are not about interring the body of the deceased, but about the acknowledgement of what their body has become, and the ritual reanimation of the now-cleaned skeleton. In death, the bones of a deceased Mehit Nang will function as a form of holy servitor, caring for those who yet live to the best of its abilities, until it is unable to function. In day to day life, Mehit Nang attempt to maintain traditions that can be traced back long before the first Starfall. Days begin with prayer and cleaning, to recenter the mind and prepare a space of quiet and calm for the end of the day. A Mehit Nang's sole meal is often taken in solitude in the middle of the day, and is often considered the most private part of an individual's life, especially with regards to other races. Traditional Mehit Nang sleeping arrangements consist of large bunk rooms where the majority of a community will all sleep in the same building, or complex of buildings. Outside of the homeland and capital city of Mungadon, Mehit Nang may view the traditions their bretheren keep to so fastidiously as restrictive or more akin to guidelines than hard and fast rules. However, outside of their homeland, the vast majority of Mehit Nang are present in roles where they can try to assist others or improve the society they have joined. Regardless of their opinion of other traditions, though, even the most distantly removed individual will keep their meals private. Sharing a meal with another is considered the purest sign of trust and companionship, and those who rebuke the rare offer may find themselves dealing with a wounded and shocked Mehit Nang. Behavior The Mehit Nang are quiet, slow moving, slow acting individuals, as they aim not to take action irresponsibly. The lack of speed and deliberate care with which they move can create an unusual sense of majesty for a being of their size. When speaking, Mehit Nang may be mistaken for poets or riddlers, as their native languages often have multiple words with identical meanigns. Individuals will then construct their sentences to avoid repeating any words if possible, making learnign the hissing tongues Mehit Nang natively speak difficult for all but the most dedicated to learn. Statistically, Mehit Nang are much more likely to be Godmarked than most other races, which can cause Unmarked individuals to attempt to "earn" a Godmark of their own. Naming Mehit Nang culture tacitly acknowledges the size of their population and how small it is in comparison to most other races. As such, Mehit Nang solely go by titles, as opposed to given names. Often, the title will pertain to the individual's profession and a physical aspect of them, such as the Silver-Winged Prophet. Example Names: '''Iron-Eyed Smith, Wilting Oracle, Stargazer With White Claws Racial Traits Mehit Nang are a '''Large race, incurring the benefits and penalties their size includes. Those with Mehit Nang characters may choose from +2 Wis and -2 Cha or +2 Int and -2 Wis. The monastic lifestyles of many Mehit Nang grant great understanding of divinity, but often at the expense of interpersonal skills. Those who venture from their homelands may take a more academic approach to matters, but at the price of their people's connection to the gods. Mehit Nang are capable of Flight and have a flying speed of 20ft with poor maneuverability. At character level 5, and every 5 character levels thereafter, this fly speed increases by 10 to a maximum of 60ft at 20th level. At level 5, their maneuverability becomes average, and at level 10, their maneuverability becomes good. While flying, a Mehit Nang can ascend at half speed and descend at double speed. Their flight speed is cut in half if they are wearing medium or heavy armor. While flying, a Mehit Nang can act normally. They receive a +1 racial bonus to the Fly skill and it is treated as a class skill for them regardless of their class. Close to the Gods: Mehit Nang gain +2 Sense Motive or +2 Diplomacy. The traditional notion of the Mehit Nang can grant individuals an edge in either speaking with others, or in discerning an individual's true intentions. Want Not: Mehit Nang may share their private, sole meal with a specific individual to gain a deeper understanding of them; Once per day, after sharing a meal, a Mehit Nang may choose to double all bonuses they or their companion grant to each other for one round as a Free Action. Additionally, Mehit Nang require substantially less food to avoid starvation, and can eat many foods that would prove unappetizing or dangerous for other races. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races